Sebastian
Replication (formerly) |gender = Male |species = Human EVO (cured) Human |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Brown |allies= Clones |enemies= Rex Salazar, Leon, Sly, JoJo, Beau |portrayed by: = Steve Blum }} Sebastian is a crazed fan and former EVO. He was the Trendbenders' first fan and attempted to bring them back to their old music and ways before they gained worldwide fame. History Sebastian was an obsessed fan of the Trendbenders when their band first started out. Overtime, the band's image progressed and they became more and more popular. The more famous they had gotten, the more their music changed; thus angering him. Throughout time, he has constantly tried to bring the band back to their own ways but failed. At a Trendbenders concert, Sebastian attempted to make the band notice him. He had gotten into a small skirmish with Rex and Beverly, who eventually knocked him and his replications out. However, he recovered and fled the concert before being apprehended. Returning to a hotel the band was staying at, he had gotten into another brawl with Rex, who was hired as the band's bodyguard. Eventually, it led to the band running away and Sebastian chasing after them. Almost killing the group by knocking them off a the edge of a mountain, Rex saved them in time. Thinking Sebastian's clone was the original, Rex cured it and believed his job was done. Sebastian duped the band again by offering JoJo a fake gig. When the group entered the club, he ambushed them and placed improvised bombs unto their legs and demanded them to play their older music. To his dismay, their music didn't sound the same and he threatened to bomb them. Seconds before he got the chance to detonate the bombs, Rex stopped him and cured him in the process, stripping him of his EVO powers. He was arrested by the police, still ranting. 3.18, "Rock My World" Personality He is the archetypal psychotic fan and, while technically a "sane" EVO in control of his powers, he has had an obsession with the Trendbenders even before they got famous. He is willing to go to extremes with trying to get them back to their roots, even going so far as to assault their bus driver (putting them all at risk of death) and kill the band when he failed trying to get them back to their roots. He is persistent and very resilient, proving somewhat a challenge for Rex, especially since his clones couldn't feel pain. He is aggressive and threatens or scowls fans who don't agree with his opinion that the Trendbenders were cooler before they went mainstream. When the fans do agree he insults them as "posers". Abilities Sebastian had the ability of replication, being able to make other copies of himself. The method of his cloning abilities involve spewing a type of liquid from inside, allowing it to grow and mold itself into a form like himself. His replication abilities can allow him to create numerous clones. As mentioned before, his clones, unlike him, cannot feel pain. However, he still shows some signs of enhanced durability since he was able to resist overwhelming pain, that could hurt an average person, inflicted by Rex (e.g. he survived after his head had been smashed into the ceiling several times). 3.18, "Rock My World" Trivia * JoJo called him a "fruitcake fan". Appearances Season Three * 318. "Rock My World" References Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Minor characters